captainnfandomcom-20200214-history
Misadventures in Robin Hood Woods
"Misadventures in Robin Hood Woods" is a Season 3 episode of Captain N: The Game Master. It is the first episode of the season and the twenty-eighth episode of the series. The episode was written by Dorothy Middleton. Plot summary After a successful mission of Dragons' Den, Kevin and Kid Icarus stop to fuel up the Warp Wagon on the medieval world of Nottingham. But they quickly find themselves in a whole new adventure. The corrupt Sheriff of Nottingham and Prince John are making trouble for the locals. The two N Team members join forces with Robin Hood and confront the corrupt twosome at an archery tournament. Character appearances (Numbers indicate order of appearance.) Trivia * First episode to be broadcast as part of Captain N and the New Super Mario World. Just like with Season 2 which was paired with The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, each episode began with either a teaser for the Captain N episode or the Super Mario World episode when it originally aired on NBC. * Originally aired with the Super Mario World cartoon "Fire Sale" on NBC. * This episode is apparently not based on any existing Nintendo game. It might be based on Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves for the NES. However, it bears little resemblance to the game on which it's based - for example, there are no magic arrows or heart health power-ups or Prince John in that game. Then again, this could just be an instance of the less-than-stellar research done by the show's writers. ** Granted, the game it is supposedly based on wasn't even released yet at the time, so that leaves even more questions as to how they made a Robin Hood themed episode. * Last episode to acknowledge Dragons' Den. Errors Animation * Kevin's jacket collar is red during his "two step" comment. * For Season 3, Kevin's Power Pad has changed drastically in appearance. The red buttons are now vertical,including the rest of the Overall Animation in general which has taken a Downhill turn for the worst in Season 3,this is because that dued to the fact that Before the production of Season 3 began, NBC made some serious budget cuts to their 1991 Saturday-morning cartoon lineup in order to reformat their new Teen NBC block (Which consisted of Live action Teen Sitcoms/Programing) for the following year in 1992 due to the popularity of both Saved by the Bell and NBA inside Stuff. As a result, DiC switched to a new, cheaper animation studio called Plus One Animation from this episode onward; the quality of the animation and character designs of this studio were much worse, and the episode length was reduced to 10 minutes. The writing quality was downgraded, as well, which explains why Season 3's episodes are full of plot holes and inconsistent characterization. This studio would later go on to do the animation for the Double Dragon TV series, another video game based animated series produced by DiC Entertainment that came out 2 years later. ** Furthermore, due to Season 3's reduced budget, DiC limited the usage of third-party video game characters to focus more on Nintendo characters or original DiC characters made specifically for Captain N. As a result, both Simon and Mega Man appeared in far fewer episodes than Kid Icarus, Kevin, Duke, and Princess Lana. Continuity * On the show, Kid Icarus is from Mount Icarus. However, the announcer at the archery tournament says that he's from Mount Olympus (which is the name of his home world in the games and the Captain N comic book universe). * Although Princess Lana is absent in this episode, Kevin mentions her during the archery tournament. Logic * Kevin and Kid Icarus fuel up the Warp Wagon at Nottingham. Why would a medieval world have fuel for a futuristic flying machine? * So, giving someone who is poor gold automatically makes them have nice, clean clothes? * The golden arrow is supposed to be a prize for the winner of the archery tournament. If Kid Icarus and the Sheriff of Nottingham are the two finalists in the tournament, why does Robin Hood come forward to claim it? ** For that matter, why does the Sheriff cheat to win the tournament? Shouldn't he have tried to fix/rig the tournament so that Robin Hood would win and could walk into Prince John's trap like in the original Novel? ** than again,this is mostly on the writers part failing to do any proper research on the source material of any of the Robin Hood books or any of the Robin Hood Films like the Animated Disney Version. * How did Kid Icarus know that the golden arrow would create a Magic Bubble? Did he take into consideration that it might have killed Maid Marian if it didn't work? ** Technically, he said he didn't know what it did and just (pardon the pun) gave it a shot. Variants and alterations None known. External Links * " " at IMDb Category:episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes animated by Plus One Animation